Constant Revelations
by Alexiel91
Summary: The trio has set out in their own journey in hopes of finding a way of destroying the Dark Lord once and for all. However, many things comes their way. RonHermione & HarryGinny.


**_Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, the plot is something that just came to me, some original characters might come to occur, but relations to Harry Potter all belongs to J.K Rowling!_**

_A/N: Okay, I shall give it a small try at Harry Potter now then. This will hopefully be a multi-chapter fiction with enjoyable plots I hope. This is only the prologue of the whole, giving you all a small insight of how our trio sees life and that it will come into be a big part of the story. Please to enjoy this, as I try to work on the plot line a little more. Don't forget to review as well :)  
Happy reading

* * *

_

**  
Prologue**

The day before departure had arrived. Nothing would be the same after this, everyone had said to them. They had said countless of things in hopes of making the three eighteen year olds to be to stay.

Each and everytime failing more than the last in convincing the golden trio from going out in what would be their most dangerous journey ever.

They had all ended their seventh year together, each of them thinking the time had gone far too fast. Nothing would be the same after this, they had been told.

Nothing had been the same for quite some time now, is what they wanted to respond, but could not find the voice to.

Each of them sat around a solid table in The Burrow's kitchen, deeply thinking of ways to describe their inner most thoughts and feelings in a few sentences.

Dumbledore had arrived early that morning upon the wishes of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in hopes to convice the trio out of their plans to go out into the world and search for a way to vanquish Voldemort once and for all. Dumbledore had surely arrived, but his intentions were different from the ones he had been invited over to bring up.

He had brought the three of them together, quietly giving them a short but extremely difficult assignment. He had softly asked them to search their inner feelings, to search their hearts and thoughts and write down whatever haunted them in their wake such as in their sleep. He asked them not to be scared of opening up, telling them that it was of importance that they stayed honest for this.

The reason for all of it was supposed to help him, to help them. By knowing more of their inner most secrets, he would be able to teach them a valueable lesson in taking care of themselves if they were to head on this journey of theirs. What suprised them most was that he had somehow talked the Weasley's into understanding their decision.

The raven haired young man between the three of them scribbled few short words as his thoughts were searched through over and over. He was almost finished with his description of what he truly felt and feared of feeling. Harry had never been asked to write anything on this level of difficulty. Not even the countless complicated potions essays Snape used to give them reached Harry as this did.

Writing down it all took an extreme toll on him, as he put down his entire soul and knowledge into a few sentences, explaining his inner most twilight.

_Not knowing of my future has become my very own dilemma.  
Not knowing whom I am, has become my greatest fear.  
Not knowing if tomorrow will be the day I die...  
I open a new door everyday, expanding my tormented universe of death just a little more._

Hermione had since long finished her own biography of her description, she had only spent an eternity reading it over and over again, asking herself if this was truly what she wanted Dumbledore to see. Not knowing of his reaction when he could finally see whom she really was and what feelings she constantly felt for the past months that had passed. Reading through her work for the 100th time she decided to let it be as it was, knowing fully well of what Dumbledore had said. He did not seek for words of lie or deception, he only asked of truth. The truth that could later lead him into helping them in any ways he could. For Merlin knew how much help the three of them would need in all of this.

_Will the tears I've shed be of any value, is what I wonder.  
Leaving pieces of me in nothing but shadows I wonder if I can be seen in the long cold night.  
My innocent smile shows nothing of the realization I've faced and concluded.  
That I in fact can't do anything for myself._

Ronald Weasly unconsciously scratched his itching wrist again while thinking of the final words to put into his work. He didn't bother to notice that the scratching he did only seemed to open the wounds in his wrist further, he could only focus on his primary goal in finishing this up so he could let it go and return to using his time left at The Burrow wisely.

Knowing that this was seemingly important for their quest in defeating Voldemort later, but he still couldn't get his own mind into fully understanding Dumbledore's purpose of having them writing this. Scratching his left wrist again a bit harsher this time he was forced to take notice as pain flew through his whole arm. Looking down his eyes catched the outlines of scars he had unintentionally opened up slightly with his scratching.

Knowing that his friends knew nothing of this he hurriedly brought his left arm that was relaxed on the table to let it hang losely underneath the table. He now knew of what to write of, so he prepared himself into spilling his inner secret to Dumbledore, in hopes that he could help him.

_I constantly have these thoughts in my mind.  
I hurt myself, scarring not just my average body and skin.  
But also every sane aspect of my life that I've ever known of.  
These dreams hurt me, yet...  
I do nothing to change it._

Merely 10 minutes later after carefully re-reading their own descriptions they silently looked each other in the eyes before raising themselves up, walking around The Burrow until they found Dumbledore. Gently they handed their pieces over to the headmaster of Hogwarts they used to have when they went there, letting him into their lives of secrets in outmost trust.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that was it for the prologue, review with your thoughts and ideas. Knowing what you reading think can help a lot, and knowing maybe of what your wishes are as well, maybe it could get into the plot line, who knows.  
Till next time:)_

Alexiel91  



End file.
